


It's the Suit

by donutwolf



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Ravi, Costumes, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, Roommates, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, superbat cosplay, tight clothes, trickortreatyourself2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutwolf/pseuds/donutwolf
Summary: When Ravi starts preparing for Halloween months before the event, Major goes along with it. But when his preparations also seem to include eating his way through the candy aisle and growing a round belly on his waist, that's where Major gets confused--but not too confused to keep buying food he has no intention of eating himself because that's what good roommates do, right? Except a good roommate would also tell his friend he's fast growing out of his costume which, of course, Major doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weight gain fic featuring feedist undertones and stuffing. The teasing is good natured, mild humiliation. Written for the Trick or Treat Yourself 2016 chub kink festival! 
> 
> Gratuitous Halloween chub kink fun because I am falling in the zombie fandom and the world needs more chubby Ravi fic. Will be posting a short epilogue in a couple of days. Enjoy!

Major was just polishing off his post workout meal when he heard the front door open. He glanced at the clock; it was later than he thought, and a late time for his roommate to be returning from work as well.

“Major? You in?” came the familiar call from the foyer, followed by an expectant silence.

“In the kitchen,” he hollered back with food still in his mouth, then picked up his glass to wash down the rest of it. When he lowered his glass again, Ravi was standing in the doorway with a bag of groceries in one hand. 

“Hey,” Ravi greeted him.

Major smiled. “Hey.”

It was always easy to tell when Ravi was excited about something. There was a spring in his step, a glint in his eye, an almost tangible aura of  _ excitement _ just wavering around him when he walked across the kitchen to Major’s side. 

“Guess what I just found,” he said, and Major could see that he was trying to hold back a grin. 

He narrowed his eyes for show. “Umm,” he said, contemplating. He craned his neck to glance at the bag in Ravi’s hand--it looked like a regular shopping bag, with no hint of the contents showing on the outside. Time to play it random. 

“A three-legged puppy?”

Ravi frowned for a second, but his recovery was quick. He pulled on a sombre face. “Ah. No. No puppies involved, I’m afraid.” He lifted up the plastic bag up for show, poking at its side. The bag made a crinkly sound. “See? Not a yip.”

“I don’t know, Ravi. There could still be a puppý in there. With a very crinkly coat.”

Ravi set the bag on the table, huffing with offence. “You think of me as the sort of a person who carries around handicapped puppies in a _ plastic bag _ ? I’m shocked you would judge me so, just, truly shocked.” 

Major gave half a laugh, patting Ravi’s arm; they could keep going with this guessing game and its weird tangents for much longer than was necessary, but he was curious now. He pointed at the bag. “Come on. What did you find?”

In an instant, Ravi was back to grinning. “Wait and see.” He grabbed the bag by its bottom and upended the whole thing in front of Major’s empty dishes.  

What came pouring out was--candy. Bags of candy and candy bars and bags with tiny candy bars in them, all orange and black, shocking colors and skull motifs and more bats than Major could count. In one fell swoop, Ravi had raised a small mountain of Halloween candy on their kitchen table.

Major stared at it. “You found... candy?” He lifted his gaze up to Ravi. “I think we’ve passed by the candy section before, buddy.”

But Ravi wasn’t taking his lack of enthusiasm. “Not just  _ any _ candy, Major.” He grabbed a seat across the table, resting his elbows on the table as he pointed at the hoard. “This is  _ Halloween  _ candy.”

“Um, yeah, I can see that. The pumpkins and bats kinda give it away.”

He squinted at his roommate, trying to connect the dots. He knew that as a foreigner, Ravi hadn’t grown up with Halloween as part of his childhood like the American kids, and being the giant nerd that he was, he had some sort of a fixation with this particular holiday. But it was only September, and even if Ravi was excited for Halloween, this was way too much candy to buy on a whim.

“Isn’t it kind of early to start stocking up, though?”

“This is not ‘stocking up’,” Ravi said, looking almost offended. “You said we’d be giving out candy on Halloween, right?”

Major blinked. “Um, sure? But what does that--”

“So I wanted to do a bit of research, get a good feel on what kind of candy would be the best to give, yeah?” Ravi glanced down at his pile of candy, and seemed to realize that it was quite a sizable pile at that. He gave Major a sheepish look. “I guess I got a bit carried away but--this is the first year I’m living in the States in a neighbourhood that actually  _ does  _ trick-or-treating. None of the ones I’ve lived in had any kids around.” Ravi paused, giving a shrug. “I just thought it might be fun to do it the traditional way for once, you know?”

Major felt a smile growing on his face. “Hey, no need to explain, I get it. We’ll do it right, in honor of your Halloween experience.”

Ravi broke into a grin to mirror his own. “Great. This is going to be  _ great. _ ” He grabbed a bag of Reese’s cups off the top of the pile and tore it open casually. “You wanna grab a bowl of candy and try to beat my highscore?”

“As tempting as that sounds, I’ve got a client in an hour, so. Duty calls.”

He pushed back his chair and got up to take his dishes away; his eyes wandered over the candy load briefly, wondering how long it would take Ravi to eat all that because truth be told, Major wasn’t a huge candy fan. He would be supportive in some other way but... his roommate was on his own on this quest.

Ravi shrugged, popping an unwrapped candy in his mouth. “Later, then.”

But before Major could exit the kitchen, Ravi called after him. “Oh, by the way, I already got myself a Batman costume so if you want to keep with the theme, I can look up a Superman costume for you from the same ‘verse so it doesn’t look weird.”

He stopped, turning around. “Superman? Too much spandex. Can’t I be something--”

“You could do Robin because you’re short?”

“Hey!”

Ravi grinned at him. “Well, you can’t pull of Joker.”

Major sighed, giving in. “Fine, send me links, I’ll order it.” He had promised to be supportive, right?

 

 

 

When Major had come back from his training session with the client, the kitchen table had been cleaned up, but there was an assortment of candy left in the middle of it. He peeked in, but felt no craving, so he left the sweets alone. He figured Ravi had stashed the rest in a cupboard somewhere, and shrugged it off. 

For a while, he forgot all about it. Not in a way that he didn’t notice Ravi switching to a diet half based on candy--he noticed, sure, but what did that have to do with him? They didn’t share their meals usually, aside from occasionally getting takeaway together for lunch or a game night. They both had their own tastes and if Major was being honest, he liked his own boring fitness meals; he didn’t need the extra calories to burn off.

Ravi was different. He could cook adequately enough, but seemed to prefer either ordering in or eating out. When he had first moved in, Major had offered to share his meals, but after a couple of times trying his lean meals, Ravi had politely refused and gone out for a pizza instead. He was a big guy, of course. Tall. Made sense that he ate more than Major.  

But then two weeks later, Ravi brought in a new haul of chocolates, and that’s when Major realized the first mountain of candy was already done for. Eaten by Ravi,  _ alone _ , unless he had taken some to the precinct but who would eat them at the morgue? Not Liv, that was for sure.

“More candy? We’re out already?”

Ravi gave him a look, raising a brow before returning to unpacking shopping bag and stacking bags of candy into the cupboard. “ _ We _ ? I don’t remember you, Mr. Candy Hater having a single bite.”

“Sorry,” Major said. “I--”

Ravi waved him off. “It’s fine, I get it. You don’t want to ruin your figure, that’s fine.”

“I, um.” Major didn’t know what to say. “Sorry. So. How was the first round, any winners?”

Ravi seemed to consider whether to answer or not, and Major felt a bit guilty even though he didn’t know why. But then Ravi broke the silence, now arranging the rest of his shopping into their fridge. “Well, based on purely my empirical data,” he started, then launched into an detailed analysis of the different candies he’d enjoyed.

Major listened to him talk, but could help stealing a look over his roommate’s tall frame as he put away the rest of his groceries. Was Ravi jealous of his figure? He knew how much Major worked out to keep himself in the shape he was; he had never seemed jealous of it before. But as Major glanced him over, he noticed the green sweater fitting him closer around his waist, outlining a pair of love handles that formed at Ravi’s waist as he bent over to open the freezer, and the round little belly that had definitely not been there before.  

“--so, more testing needed,” Ravi concluded, turning around to face him. When he saw him staring, he rolled his eyes. “Did you even listen or did you just space out after five seconds?”

“Um,” Major said, giving a flimsy grin, “something about pink Starbursts?”

“Why do I even bother,” Ravi sighed, shaking his head.

 

 

 

After that, Major found himself suddenly conscious of the way Ravi was eating, and the way it was affecting his waistline. He tried not to be creepy about it, but he found himself fascinated. Watching Ravi go through a bag of fun sized Snickers while watching a movie, and afterwards complain about being hungry like he hadn’t eaten anything. Now that he was paying attention, he didn’t need much calculating to see how many calories Ravi was ingesting on a daily basis, and he probably should have said something, but--what exactly would that be? Ravi had to be aware that he was putting on weight, right?

The weeks rolled on and more candy kept appearing and vanishing; Major had given up trying to keep count. He couldn’t walk past the candy section at a supermarket without thinking about his roommate, but it would be weird of him to buy him more, right? But when he ran into a selection of Halloween themed donuts, Major couldn’t resist buying some, with no intention of eating them himself.

(Of course, Ravi loved them, and Major felt a twinge of guilt at how much he liked watching Ravi finish the whole box by himself, licking his fingers clean of orange frosting. Way to not be creepy about it.)

A week before Halloween, Major’s costume finally arrived. He had been late in ordering it--he had almost forgotten the whole thing before Ravi had reminded him. Standing in front of his wardrobe mirror with the Superman suit on now, Major let out a sigh.

The stretchy suit fit him. It fit him well, he would say; there was no padding in the suit, but it was designed to make him look strong. His chest looked big, abs hard as steel, his shoulders and legs tough; all the muscle was his own, but he wasn’t used to looking at himself so--musclebound.   

There was a soft knock on the door, and when he called a yes in answer, Ravi opened the door. He took one look at Major, his eyebrows flying up as he gave a low whistle. “Wow, that’s way better than any Robin costume could ever be,” he said admiringly. “You look dang good as Superman, dude.” 

Major gave an awkward laugh, feeling ridiculous. “Yeah, I guess it fits alright.”

“Better than mine, that’s for sure,” Ravi said, pulling a face. “I haven’t tried it on since I got it, and, well.” He patted his belly, drawing Major’s gaze down to the round curve it made in his t-shirt. “I seem to have gotten a bit fat since acquiring it.”

“Ah, yeah, I’m sure it’ll be, uh.” He was going to say  _ fine _ , but he couldn’t draw his eyes from Ravi’s soft belly, the way his fingers sank in the softness when he pressed his hand on it. He could feel himself flushing and tried to remember what he had been talking about. “It’s stretchy like mine, right?”

Ravi snorted. “Yeah, we’ll see how stretchy. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”  

“Um.” He frowned, tearing his eyes away from Ravi’s waistline. “Did you need something?”

Ravi took a second to perk up--it seemed like he had forgotten what he had come in for as well. “Oh! Yeah, I was just gonna order food from that Greek place over by the precinct. Their gyros are just what I’m craving right now.” He turned to go, one hand on the door handle; his side profile highlighted his round belly, his t-shirt hugging its prominent curve. “You want anything?”

He felt suddenly hot inside the full body costume; he could feel it clinging to his skin, sweat making it stick. “Oh,” he managed, his mind racing ahead of him, not to what he wanted to eat but what  _ Ravi _ was going to have. “I don’t know--”

“C’mon, man, one extra meal won’t kill you,” Ravi said, grinning at him. “You got nothing to worry about.”

“Oh.” Major didn’t correct him; it was better he thought Major was worried about gaining weight than that he knew the truth--that Major was a creep. He forced himself to smile. “You know what? You’re right. I could go for gyro or two.” He could go for watching Ravi eat  _ twice  _ that, and his leftovers. “Just let me get out of this suit and I’ll be right down.”

Ravi gave him a smirk, and a lookover, “As fun as watching Superman stuff his face with Greek food would be, I’ll allow it,” and left Major wondering what the hell that had all been about.

He stared at the closed door for a moment, then stripped out of his costume and changed into his usual pajamas. He glanced at the blue and red costume on his way out, and couldn’t help but wonder exactly  _ how _ stretchy Ravi’s costume was--because it looked like it would be put under quite a stress come Halloween night.

Major tried to shake off the spark of excitement that ran through him; he should probably tell Ravi to make sure his costume actually still fit him, but... He wasn’t going to, was he?

Major sighed. “Stop being a creep, Major,” he told himself, then made his way through the door, feeling way too excited for just getting takeout.

 

 

 

“Oh dear me, I thought we agreed us girls would bring the pumpkins? But here you are, already carrying one.” 

Liv poked her finger at Ravi’s belly where it proudly presented itself through his bright orange sweater; she had barely made it through the front door before making the comment, making Major freeze in his place behind them.   

“Ha ha, very funny, grandma. I hope that doesn’t mean you’re going to gut me and use me as a decoration?”

Liv laughed lightly, giving his belly a good pat before moving along to let Peyton follow her in. “No, no, don’t you worry. You’re too cute for that.”

“She’s on old lady brain this week,” Ravi explained to him after they had all exchanged their greetings and headed towards the kitchen. “Lucky for us, she was a chef and quite a good one at that, so the knife wielding ability will certainly come handy tonight.” As Major gave him an alarmed glance, Ravi laughed, answering the question in his eyes. “We only did an autopsy on her as a formality, no funny business, trust me.”

“Well, that’s good,” Major said.

“She has been bringing me lunch every day and it has been  _ amazing _ . She puts Clive’s cuisine to shame with her traditional approach.”

Liv caught his words as they gathered around the table; she smiled at Ravi indulgently, and Major wouldn’t be surprised if she had leaned in to pinch his cheek. “Always a pleasure to cook for such a  _ hearty  _ eater,” she said. “You can certainly put it away.”

Ravi flashed her a grin, shaking off the comment like he was used to it. Major realized this kind of a thing must happen at the morgue all the time, but he wasn’t entirely sure why it irritated him so much.

It was Wednesday--Halloween was just around the corner and Ravi was full of festive spirit, so naturally the idea for carving pumpkins together with Peyton and Liv had come from him. Major had already announced he wouldn’t be participating; he was a disaster at anything creative, which both the girls could attest to, so he would rather save himself the embarrassment and just watch.  

He made himself useful by pouring out drinks while Peyton and Ravi set themselves ready to tackle one pumpkin each; true to her current brain, Liv was already making good progress on the first of the two pumpkins left to her, leaving the three of them watching her in awe as her pumpkin lantern took shape.

“As convenient as that chef brain is, it still feels like you’re cheating,” Ravi complained, but he didn’t sound serious at all. “My pumpkin is going to look bloody awful next to Grandma Liv’s textbook perfect jack-o-lanterns.”

“Hear, hear,” Peyton said, taking a pause from carving for a sip of wine.

“Aw, no need to be jealous, kids.” Liv looked up from her work, but just then, Ravi’s stomach gave a loud whine. All their eyes turned to look at him; Liv glanced at his belly, then back up to his face with a frown on her face. “Are you hungry, dear? I can whip you up something if you give me just a moment,” she said, already assessing the table for pumpkin bits she could use.

But Ravi stopped her with a wave, his voice just a hint embarrassed. “Appreciate the offer, but I’m actually just feeling like pizza tonight.” He suddenly turned to Major, who tore his eyes up just in time to meet his. “You wouldn’t mind ordering? The rest of us have our hands full of pumpkin entrails.”

His mind was still caught up in Ravi’s soft looking middle, which his festively colored sweater did nothing to hide; he gave a distracted shrug. “Sure, you want the usual? Double crusted ham and pineapple with extra salami?”

Ravi answered him with a brilliant smile. “That’ll do it.”

“Well, would you look at the two of you, all domestic now.” Major gave Liv a puzzled look and she grinned, waving her knife between the two of them coyly. “Knowing what your boo wants to eat--now that’s true romance.”

Major felt heat on his face but tried to ignore it. “What, like your roommate doesn’t know your order by heart?”

He turned to look at Peyton, who quirked her lips before answering.

“Um, a wild guess would be brains?” 

“Well  _ now,  _ obviously, but--”

“Aw, don’t be offended. It’s nice that you’re taking such a good care of your  _ mate _ here. Some might say  _ extra  _ good care.” Liv gave Ravi’s middle a meaningful look while Major suddenly wanted to sink under the floorboards. 

“Now, now, I do all my own eating,” Ravi interjected. He caught Major’s eyes across the table, grinning at him as he continued, “He just likes to  _ indulge  _ me.” 

“Wha--I don’t…” He caught himself as they all started laughing; they were just kidding, of course. 

Major sighed, trying to shake off his instinct to flee. “Right. Anything for the ladies?” 

Peyton and Liv exchanged a look, communicating silently. “She’ll have a triple jalapeno with extra chili sauce,” Peyton said with confidence. 

“And a meat lover’s medium for her,” Liv concluded firmly. 

They grinned at each other; Major gave them a withering look. After making sure they didn’t want anything else, he left to make the call, but stalled in the hallway when he heard them continue the discussion.

“ _ So,  _ what is  _ Major _ going to order?”

He knew Liv’s question was aimed at Ravi even without seeing them, and sure enough, his roommate was the one to answered. 

“ _ Usually _ , he would get a chicken pizza with pesto and mushrooms, but lately he’s been leaving out the mushrooms and getting mozzarella instead. Which, if you ask me, is a  _ much  _ preferable option.”

“Oh, that does sound like a handsome order,” Liv said appreciatively, but Major didn’t stay to listen longer. 

He realized he was holding in his breath, and tried to relax. Ravi was right, after all. Of course, he was right--he had been the one to finish off the leftovers of Major’s pizza every time they had gotten some lately, on top of his own slices. 

But Major leaving out the mushrooms had nothing to do with Ravi not liking them, he just--didn’t want them. 

He stepped quietly away from the kitchen door, bringing his phone up to find the number for a local pizzeria and making the order. For himself, he chose a pizza with just chicken, pesto and tomatoes. No extra cheese. 

After a moment of consideration though, he added a couple of orders of breadsticks and garlic knots to his total. He wouldn’t be eating them, but… the rest of them might want some. He was just being a good host; Ravi would appreciate that.

 

 

 

"So, I guess this is the point where I turn off the porch light and any late stragglers can just bugger off. All in favor?” 

Ravi looked around the group gathered in their living room. Liv and Peyton had arrived a couple of hours earlier, armed with several bags full of food containers and booze. The two of them had all made themselves comfortable on the couch with Major in a lazyboy; they were both wearing costumes, and it was obvious that Ravi had given them pointers to keep in with the theme they had running.

Peyton looked unreal in her Catwoman costume, slick and dangerous like she had been lifted straight off the comic book pages. Liv had on a Supergirl outfit, in the same shades of blue and red as Major’s; she looked more adorable than vigilante though, something of her current brain carrying over to the way she wore the costume.

Everyone raised their hand at Ravi’s question. “Ay, ay, all in favor,” Peyton called back at him, toasting her glass.

Ravi broke into a grin behind his mask. “Right, let’s do it.”

The clock was past nine, and there hadn’t been any kids ringing the doorbell for the last half an hour. The evening had been busy, though. Major hadn’t realized how many kids their neighbourhood had, until they all showed up on their doorstep in their spooky costumes and Marvel outfits. Ravi had done most of the work at handing out of the candy with Major staying in the background, but he had to admit, Ravi had done his preparations well. He had a variety of chocolate bars with a separate bag for kids with nut allergies, and Ring Pops and Nerds for fruity candy fans, and he didn’t run out of Reese’s cups, even though those were among the most popular candy they had. He even had some granola bars and fruit to offer, which Major thought was overkill--but then Ravi’s whole process had been overkill so he should probably have guessed how it would turn out.

In the end, there was still a whole stack of candy left on their side table as Ravi passed it on his way to the door; Major tried not to think about how long it would take for Ravi to eat it all, but he was secretly sure it would be gone by Thanksgiving. 

The front door shut and they saw the lights on the porch go out, save the glowing jack-o-lanterns in the darkness; they gave a cheer to Ravi as he re-entered, posing in his Batman suit before coming down to join them. He sweeped his cape out of the way and plopped himself down on the nearest armchair, leaning back with a satisfied sigh.

“I think that went pretty well,” he said, resting his hands on his belly.

“You are being too modest, dear,” Liv said, “You did a fantastic job, right everyone?”

She looked around and they all agreed; Ravi beamed, settling better into his seat. “So, what do we do now?”

“I don’t know--eat, drink, maybe watch a movie?” Peyton paused, raising a brow at him. “Or did you want us to go fight crime together?”

"Nah, I’m good. Though we are all dressed up for it, and would look damn good doing it.” He gave a look around, clearly pleased in his influence on their costumes. “ _ Justice has never looked this good, _ ” he said, lowering his voice down to gravelly, making all of them laugh.

After a moment of debating, they agreed on watching The Exorcist--a classic choice with no zombies--but first they would eat. The coffee table was already brimming with treats they had laid out earlier; there was a couple of bowls of chips with smaller bowls for dips (one with extra chili for Liv), pumpkin cookies and a large pan of orange graveyard dirt cake (made by Liv from the pumpkin leftovers--it was already half eaten as they all agreed it was simply  _ amazing _ ), a whole range of cupcakes with Halloween colors and decoration, and a fine looking cheese platter with crackers to go with the wine.

But Liv had brought supper with her as well--and she served them now with an artfully presented pumpkin risotto, a delicious pumpkin bread and of course, a classic pumpkin pie for dessert. “Well, dig in, folks,” she said as she sat back down, her Supergirl outfit at odds with the old fashioned twang in her voice.    

“Wow,” Ravi said, picking up his plate with enthusiasm, “this brain is a godsend.”

Major watched him take a bite, moaning at the taste. Peyton’s reaction was the same, but he found his throat too dry to taste anything. He busied himself in pouring a glass of water, stealing a glance at his roommate’s bulging belly--something he had been trying to avoid all evening because every time he did so, he felt more like a creep. And Superman was not a creep. 

Ravi’s Batman outfit was from the latest Superman movie, and his suit was mostly made of dark greyish material with a black gauntlets and boot tops to go with the cowl and the cape. It was definitely a finely made costume, as far Major could tell, with some padding on the chest and arms to give the wearer a more muscular look. It suited Ravi well, but it was the padding Ravi had added to his waist that drew Major’s eye, the dark spandex clinging to his soft new belly like second skin. 

It had turned out that his costume was in fact fairly stretchy, but--not  _ that  _ stretchy; the painted on abs in the suit were stretched wide, making it look a bit like someone had tried to draw a six pack on a balloon. Especially when he was sitting down like he was now, his belly spreading out around him. 

And then there was the matter of the utility belt; he could barely even see the damn thing from this angle, with Ravi’s gut pressing down on it, and Major needed to stop thinking about how much more pressure that simple looking clasp on the belt could handle. It had seemed pretty flimsy, and Ravi’s belly was... growing. 

“Are you okay?” Liv’s voice brought him back with a start, making him almost spill his drink. “You’re not eating.”

“Um, yeah, I’m okay,” he said quickly, too quickly, but he forced himself to act normal through the rest of their meal, even though Ravi wanted seconds and his stomach already seemed so very round when they got to the pie. He was glad when they finally turned on the movie; he was having trouble following the conversation, and he had a feeling it was getting noticeable. At least the movie would give him an excuse to be distracted. 

Ravi had taken his bat mask off halfway through the meal and his black hair was now mussed up, giving him a softer appearance that Major found weirdly appealing. Everything about Ravi had been weirdly appealing to him, lately, and now he could hardly make himself look away when Ravi reached to cut himself a big slice of the graveyard cake, his bloated belly rolling forward on his thighs; Major wanted to run his hand over the seams that looked ripe for bursting any moment, or maybe that was just his imagination straying. 

A loud snore ripped through his thoughts, making him jump; Major glanced at the screen, but the source of the sound came from the couch, not the movie. 

“I think it’s bedtime for good ol’ Grandma Liv here,” Peyton said, offering an apologetic smile at them before gently rousing her roommate, who had dozed off against her shoulder and was now snoring with uncharacteristic vigor. 

 

 

 

"Well then, what next?” Ravi said, turning to look at Major as the front door clicked shut. 

They had gotten up to see the girls out and were now facing off in the hallway, suddenly standing too close to each other. It was getting harder to focus and Major didn’t know which to blame--the increasing levels of wine in his system, or the increasing size of Ravi’s gut, which now formed a proud, hard curve below his padded chest.   

He blinked, realizing Ravi was watching him with obvious amusement on his face. “Uh, you still want to finish the movie?” He had no idea how much of the movie was left, but he needed something to distract himself, or he would do something regrettable.

Ravi gave a sudden laugh. “I’m surprised you’d say that.”

“What?”

“I don’t think you’ve been watching the movie all night,” he said slowly, intently, looking Major straight in the eyes.

“I don’t... know what you’re talking about.” He wanted to take a step back, but resisted the urge, keeping his eyes locked on Ravi’s.

“It’s the suit, isn’t it?”

Major felt suddenly mute. He cleared his throat. “What?”

Ravi kept him hanging for a moment longer and then grinned, bringing up his arm for a flex. “Batman’s got some sick guns, can’t blame even Superman for staring.” He admired his bulky bicep for a moment before turning back to Major; his gaze was level but there was weight to it.

A silence hung between them; Major felt like time was running out and he needed to say something.

“It’s a very nice suit,” he said, his voice weirdly stilted. “I mean, it. Fits you well.”

“Yeah?” Ravi smiled at him, waiting for him to continue.

“Yes.” He swallowed, then tried clearing his throat again; he couldn’t trust himself to look down, but he made a general gesture with his hand, pointing at Ravi. “With the, uh. Muscles and the padding and...”

“And?”

“I’m glad it was stretchy enough. To, um. Fit you.”

He immediately cringed after saying the words. If he kept going, things would go even worse off the rails, so he fell silent, waiting for the expression on Ravi’s face to change.

“Yeah? Well, it was a bit of a squeeze, I must admit. Not as bad as this belt though.”

Major’s mind suddenly went blank--or not blank, exactly, but echoing Ravi’s words so loud inside his head that he couldn’t find any words of his own.

Ravi waited a beat, giving Major an opportunity to continue, then heaved a sigh and stepped back. He presented himself with a half struck pose, giving a small bow. “Well, I’m glad you think so, because I think I look pretty smashing as well.” He flashed another grin, but it was as lacking as his pose had been, tinged with a look of barely concealed disappointment. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna change into something less spandex and more comfort. We can continue the movie in a bit if you still want to.”

Ravi turned to go, but Major’s hand stopped him; this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

“Wait.”

He had meant to grab Ravi by him arm, but somehow he found his hand splayed palm flat on the bloated expanse of Ravi’s belly. He felt a shiver run down his spine, but pushed through the sudden urge to press closer.

“It’s not the suit,” he said, his eyes slowly lifting from where his hand rested on Ravi’s middle, light skin in contrast to the cold grey of the costume. “It’s you.”

Ravi’s expression flickered, turning warm again; Major startled when he felt Ravi’s hand cover his, pressing it into his swollen belly. There was hardly any give to his stomach, so full from all the food he had shoveled in over the course of the evening, and Major felt out of breath just thinking about it.

“And by me, you mean my big fat gut?”

“ _ No _ . I mean, um, but...” Major took a shuddering breath, exhaling slowly; he moved his hand so he could stand closer, his stomach brushing against Ravi’s as he craned up to look at him. “I meant that it’s  _ you  _ I’ve been watching, and I’m sorry if I’ve been a creep about it but I would really like to kiss you now?”

Ravi’s face softened into a smile; Major felt hands come around his waist, pulling him closer just as Ravi leaned in to meet his lips. “Permission granted,” he said just before they kissed; after that, neither of them had much need for talking except through tongues and touches.

With Ravi’s encouragement, Major grasped his sides, feeling all the flesh there freely. After denying himself for weeks from even  _ looking  _ too closely, he was quickly overwhelmed by how much softness there was, right under his fingertips.

His fingers skirted along the underside of Ravi’s love handles and he made a sound into the kiss when he found the belt; it dug deep into his hips, so tight that Major couldn’t go under it.

“It’s so  _ tight, _ ” he breathed out when they broke this kiss.

“Can’t argue that,” Ravi murmured in reply.

Major didn’t want to move, but he wanted to  _ see,  _ so he put enough distance between them to look down. His hands wound back to Ravi’s gut, tracing out the muscle pattern on the costume.

“You should’ve gotten a bigger size.”

Ravi laughed, his belly bouncing under Major’s hands. “Well this fit me when I got it, alright? Didn’t know you were planning on pudging me up for the holiday.”

“Hey, now--”

“Just kidding. I didn’t eat anything I didn’t want to eat.”

Ravi paused, his eyes on Major’s face; Major could feel heat on his cheeks as he ran his palms down the sides of Ravi’s gut, shaking it just lightly, then moving back up towards Ravi’s chest. He tracked his thumbs over the crease below the chest padding, then over the bloated top of his stomach again.

“Hey, I... I’m sorry if I’ve, you know. If this is weird.”

Major had always known that he didn’t have a particular way with words, but this was low even for him--but Ravi seemed to catch his meaning. His expression was warm and open as Major looked up, setting his mind finally at ease.

“It’s alright. I mean, I like eating, and I don’t mind the chub, and you seem to like it, so...” He trailed off, and this time, Major knew what to say.

“ _ Yes _ ,” he sighed, almost fervent in his confession. “I like it, it’s… It looks very nice on you.”

“Good.”

Major pulled Ravi’s head down for a kiss, hands wrapping around his neck, fingers curling into dark hair. There was no less heat to their embrace now, but with everything out in the open, the sense of urgency was replaced by a deeper passion that let them take their time.

“I think it’s time to take this off,” Major said, giving Ravi’s utility belt a tug when his fingers found it again.

“You don’t want me to put the mask back on first? Take a couple of selfies maybe?” At Major’s blank look, Ravi grinned at him. “I mean, once this belt comes off, there’s no putting it back on...”

“I want you out of this costume, not back in. Why--”

“I don’t know, maybe you have some twisted fantasies about turning Batman into Fatman, who knows? Now’s your chance to make it happen.”

Major stared, then shook his head. “You are definitely the twisted one here, buddy.”

But Ravi took no offence; he grinned even more widely, looking amused as he quirked his brow at him. “Can’t argue that either, but you know, since you gave me my fantasy, I thought I should ask.” He looked down and Major followed his gaze in confusion, watching as Ravi dragged his fingers over the blue expanse of his stomach, the sensation making him shiver--

“Looks like the Bat is a bad influence on you, S-man.”

Oh. Somehow, with all his attention on Ravi’s seemingly bottomless gut, he had eaten way past his own limit as well. The wine had dulled the ache, but now that he looked, he could see his usually flat stomach pushing out in a tight bulge, stuffed well and full of food and drink. He felt a flush go over his whole body, suddenly both embarrassed and turned on; the weight of Ravi’s hand on his middle felt strange, but not unpleasant.

“Soon you’ll be joining me in the big league,” Ravi said, giving his stomach a pat.

But Major shook his head firmly, smiling when their eyes met again. “Not a chance,” he said, grabbing Ravi by his gut to get his full attention. “Now, I want you out of this costume and no, I don’t want you to wear the bat mask in bed. Got it?”

“Got it,” Ravi nodded, letting Major push him towards the stairs. Halfway up he turned around to say, “You can keep your costume on if you want though. I wasn’t kidding about the fantasy.” He leered at Major who could only laugh.

“Move on, creep, and I promise I’ll consider it.”


	2. Next Morning at the Bat Manor

“What’s this?” 

Ravi had gotten to the kitchen ahead of him and was now turning away from the fridge with a glass bowl in his hand. It was filled with a grey substance, but Major didn’t need a closer look to identify it--he knew exactly what it was.

“Oh. That.”

“Is this  _ graveyard dirt _ ?” Ravi asked, glancing up as Major came to his side, then turned back to the bowl to inspect it curiously. “Doesn’t look the same as Liv’s, hers was pumpkin colored and this is grey, so I can only assume she didn’t make it?”

“Um, no, no she didn’t.”

Ravi’s face brightened up as he quickly connected the dots. “ _ You _ made me graveyard dirt?” He looked pleased, making Major momentarily feel less embarrassed; he immediately went to find a spoon, then dug a big piece out. “Oh my god. Wow. You’re really trying hard to make me fat here, this is  _ out of this world _ .” 

Major flushed. “Hey, you don’t have to eat it.” 

But Ravi shook his head fiercely, moving past him with the dirt bowl held protectively away from Major. “Are you kidding me? I’m not going to even offer you a bite, this is too good.” He took himself a chair at the table, spooning more grey goo into his mouth; Major could only shake his head as he turned his attention to making coffee. 

“Liv kind of stole my thunder with her cake, so I forgot about it, but... yeah, I made that for you.” 

“Well, she kinda had the advantage of 40 years of cooking experience backing her up. I’d say yours is  _ at least  _ as good as hers.”

Major chuckled. “Wow, thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.”

Once he got the coffee perking, he made himself a smoothie--after last night’s food load, his stomach felt achy like it was sore. He didn’t want to risk it with solids just yet. Ravi was flipping through his phone with one hand while spooning the sweet pudding in with the other, hunched over the table. Major took a seat beside him, scooting his chair close, then leaned over to peck a kiss on Ravi’s cheek; his hand slid around Ravi’s waist, giving his belly roll a gentle squeeze.

Ravi shifted a little, glancing sideways at Major, but didn’t shy away from his hand. “Still not giving you a bite, if that’s what you’re after,” he said, raising his brow questioningly.

Major hummed, hiding his smile against Ravi’s shoulder. “Mm, no, that’s not it.” He turned his face away and closed his eyes, waiting for Ravi to turn his attention back to his phone; he kept his hand still on his soft belly, just silently enjoying the slight expansion that came when he breathed in and out. He could feel the heat of Ravi’s skin through his shirt, and it made him want to drag his roommate back to bed where he could nuzzle against his warmth unabashed.

But this was good, too.

“You know what I was thinking?”  

Ravi sat back, forcing Major to straighten up, but grabbed his hand before he could move it away. He placed it back on his stomach, then crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back to give Major full access to his gut. The movement made his t-shirt ride up and brought Major’s fingers just above bare skin--whether or not this had been Ravi’s plan, Major didn’t need any more tempting to slide his hand under the soft material and indulge himself a little.

He squeezed a handful of Ravi’s warm belly, his answer coming out a bit more breathless than he intended when he said, “You were  _ probably _ wondering if we have any of Liv’s cake left to compare, and the answer to that question is yes, we do.”

Ravi paused for a split moment. “There’s  _ leftovers _ ?”

“And you blame me for making you fat,” Major said and grinned, giving Ravi’s belly a jiggle. “Greedy.” 

“For  _ scientific _ reasons, I must taste them both to determine which one is better, obviously,” Ravi explained with snort, but he looked flustered, more so than just for cake, and Major made note to explore this reaction later. 

“Yeah,  _ obviously _ .” He moved his hand up, peeling Ravi’s shirt up as he went, leaving more and more of his chubby belly exposed. “What  _ were _ you thinking about, then?” 

Ravi let him wait for his answer until he had worked the whole shirt up to bare his thick waist; he didn’t seem the least bit embarrassed or shy as he watched Major shake his fat belly, pinching at his sides. 

“That the Halloween candy is gonna be on sale for the next couple of weeks,” he finally said, “so we should probably stock up while it lasts.”

Major looked up, blinking. “ _ We _ ?” Hw lifted his brow while a devious smile bloomed on his lips. “ _ I’m _ not going to--”

Ravi rolled his eyes, turning suddenly so that they were face to face, Ravi’s hand on the back of Major’s neck, Major’s hand buried under his gut. 

“Yes,  _ we _ , because I’m not going to be eating it all alone, even if I will be eating it  _ all _ .” He fixed Major with a look that made him wonder which one of them was leading the show. “Got it?”

Major nodded, so close their noses brushed against each other, but he couldn’t help adding one last thing before they kissed. 

“See? You are getting  _ greedy _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was enjoyable, feedback is appreciated. You can find me as chubzombie @ tumblr!


End file.
